Mon royaume pour un bonbon
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Un manque de bonbon que L ressent, Near se propose de l'aider. L ne vient que pour les bonbons. Near propose un jeu, L l'intensifie.


**Genre**: OCC/Yaoi/Lemon. Assez court.

**Pairing**: _L x Near _

**Disclaimer**: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L ne finira jamais avec Near... Et Mello ne se mariera jamais avec moi... TT^TT_

**Rappel**: _Sortie de mon imagination alors que je mangeais un bonbon. J'adore Death Note. Alors, j'me lance dans mon premier One-Shot sur ce manga. Enjoy!_

**Résumé**: Un manque de bonbon que L ressent, Near se propose de l'aider. L ne vient que pour les bonbons. Near propose un jeu, L l'intensifie.

**Notes de l'auteure**_: Encore merci à Eldar-Melda pour sa correction. =) C'est aussi mon tout premier OS que j'avais posté, mais trop de faute oblige je l'ai supprimer, puis re posté. =)  
_

* * *

__ Mais... Mais... Où est donc cette fichue boite à bonbons? J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir posée sur cette étagère! Se lamentait un brun._

L Lawliet, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de "Ryuuzaki", actuellement âgé de de vingt-deux ans, cherchait désespérément sa boite à friandises. Il était en manque de sucre  
Le sucre, c'était toute sa vie. Mais il eut soudain une idée. Near! Son mini-lui! Mais bien sûr! Il prit son téléphone du bout des doigts, et composa le numéro. Il attendit quelques instants, avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

__ Allo? Demanda le blanc.  
_ Allo Near? C'est L.  
_ L? Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous?  
_ J'aurais un service à te demander...  
_ Oui? Dîtes moi? Une énigme? Un jeu?  
_ Non, j'aurais voulue savoir si tu avais des bonbons chez toi?  
_ Heu... Je... Je crois oui... Mais... Mais pourquoi? Demanda l'albinos, surprit.  
_ J'ai un problème, tu vois. Je ne retrouve plus ma boite à bonbons. Et je commence sérieusement à être en manque.  
_ Ben... Écoutez, venez...  
_ D'accord, merci. Je te revaudrai ça, Near. _

ils raccrochèrent. Le brun prit sa veste, son téléphone portable et sortit de son appartement. Il se fit emmener par Watari. Durant le trajet, L bavait en pensant à tout ces bonbons. Lorsque la voiture se stoppa devant l'appartement de Near, Watari ouvrit la portière de L et le laissa ensuite.  
Le brun se rapprocha de l'interphone et appuya sur la sonnette.

__ Oui? Demanda une voix.  
_ C'est moi, L.  
_ Ah. Entrez._

La porte s'ouvrit et L s'engouffra dans le hall. Il prit l'ascenseur, jusqu'à l'appartement de Near. Une fois devant la porte, il toqua.  
Near ouvrit la porte et se mit sur le côté, laissant L entrer. Le brun quitta ses chaussures et s'assit sur le canapé. Near lui apporta une boite de bonbons, retrouvée dans un placard.  
Le détective prit un bonbon, l'observa et le mit dans sa bouche. Il le fit glisser contre son palais, pendant quelques instants, puis le mâcha, s'enivrant du goût framboiser de la sucrerie.  
Il recommença cette mimique à chaque confiserie ingurgitée. Near regardait sans rien dire son ainé déguster les bonbons. Il entortilla une mèche de cheveux entre ces doigts, et réfléchit. Il voulait s'amuser.

__ L? Vous voulez jouer avec moi?  
_ Cela dépend de ton jeu, Near.  
_ Je prends un bonbon, le cache et vous devez le trouver. C'est aussi simple.  
_ hm... Pourquoi pas._

Near prit un bonbon vert et partit le cacher dans la cuisine. Il fit signe à L de venir.  
Le plus âgé se dirigea vers le plan de travail et prit le bonbon.

__ Trop facile! S'exclama L.  
_ Bien, je vais corser le jeu. Je vais prendre un bonbon dans ma bouche, et vous allez devoir le prendre, sans utiliser vos mains.  
_ Très bien._

Le blanc prit donc une réglisse, le mit dans sa bouche et regarda le brun.  
L réfléchissait. Devoir prendre un bonbon, sans utiliser les mains, qui plus est dans une cavité buccale? Il gratta son pied gauche avec son gros orteil droit. Il eut soudain une idée.  
Il s'avança vers Near, se mit en face de lui, et posa ces lèvres contre les siennes. Il fit comprendre à Near d'ouvrir la bouche, et avec sa langue, vint chercher le bonbon. Il le mâcha ensuite. Tiens! Le bonbon avait un goût bien meilleur. Il ré embrassa Near. C'était le blanc qui avait ce goût particulier. Il regarda la boite de bonbons, puis Near. Puis encore la boite de bonbons et encore le blanc.

__ L? Vous allez bien?  
_ Oui. Dit, je peux encore jouer au jeu du bonbon dans la bouche?  
_ Ben... Oui, si vous voulez._

Le brun prit donc un bonbon au citron, le posa dans la bouche de l'autre et l'embrassa. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas tout de suite le bonbon. Il fit tourner sa langue avec celle du jeune homme. Near commença à rougir sous le baiser. L prit ensuite le bonbon et l'avala.  
Il posa sa bouche contre la peau du coup du blanc et la lécha. Quel goût exquis! Il défit le haut de pyjama du jeune homme qui s'éloigna.

__ L... que faites-vous? Demanda Near, en panique.  
_ Je te goûte. Tu es meilleur que les bonbons. Lui répondit le brun.  
_ Mais...  
_ Chut. Tutoie moi, et appel moi Ryuuzaki. D'accord?  
_ O.. Oui Ryuu... Ryuuzaki._

Il recommença à lécher le cou du jeune homme et y laissa une marque de morsure. Il fit tomber le pyjama du blanc et fit glisser sa langue le long de la carotide pour ensuite la poser sur l'omoplate de son homologue.

Near essayait de cacher ces gémissements. Il ne put retenir celui qui arriva, quand L prit un de ces tétons en bouche.

Le brun s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il délaissa le bouton de chair rosé, pour venir prendre son jumeau. Il le lécha, l'embrassa. Puis, quand il eût finit de jouer, il descendit lentement. Laissant un sillon de salive, il embrassa le nombril, en fit le contour et s'arrêta à la ceinture de pantalon de pyjama de l'albinos.

__ Il... Il y a un souci, Ryuuzaki?  
_ Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je t'ôte le bas?  
_ N... Non... Répondit le blanc, essoufflé par le plaisir._

L fit donc glisser le bas de pyjama et sourit en voyant la bosse dans le boxer du blanc. Il l'embrassa par-dessus le tissu et fit tomber le sous-vêtement. Il prit le sexe dur du jeune homme et le goûta.

__ Tu as un bon goût Near.  
_ A...Ah bon?  
_ Oui.  
_  
Le brun fit glisser la langue le long du sexe du blanc et le prit en bouche. Il entama un mouvement de va et viens, tandis que le blanc gémissait, s'accrochant désespérément aux cheveux du détective. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Il fallait qu'il s'asseye, sinon, il aurait vite fait de tomber. Il tenta d'arrêter L quelques instants, mais rien n'y fit. Ces jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il chuta, arrêtant sa course sur le parquet bleu de sa cuisine. L le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

Near haletait. Il transpirait. Il écarta les jambes, pour laisser son sexe gonflé respirer. L en profita pour passer ses doigts sur les bourses pleines du jeune homme, qui gémit. Il fit ensuite descendre sa tête, pour arriver face à l'intimité du blanc. Il la fit glisser tout autour, avant de la laisser se mouvoir contre. Near se cambra violemment.

__ L... Ryuuzaki... Que... Que fais-tu?  
_ Ben, je te goûte._

Le blanc laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol. Cette langue joueuse avait vite fait de le rendre aussi mou qu'un chewing-gum. Il ne se retenait plus, criant et gémissant. L délaissa son occupation, et remonta, pour venir embrasser Near.

__ Near? Demanda l'ainé.  
_ O... Oui... Ryuuzaki?  
_ Je vais jouer à un jeu.  
_ Le... Lequel?  
_ Celui-ci._

Le brun frotta son érection contre l'intimité sensible du blanc, qui frissonna. Il le pénétra de deux doigts pour le détendre un maximum.

Near se cambra instantanément, les doigts venaient de toucher un point en lui. Il en voulait plus. Il se cambra encore une fois.  
L retira ces doigts, et les remplaça par son sexe. Il entra lentement. Near se crispa. C'était douloureux. Il attendit que son ainé soit entièrement rentré, pour souffler un grand coup.

__ Ça va Near? Demanda le détective.  
_ Oui... Mais ça fait mal..._

L embrassa son homologue, et commença à bouger. Doucement, lentement. D'un coup, il se retira, pour rentrer en une fois, frappant en plein sur la prostate du blanc. Blanc qui se cambra. Les yeux du plus jeunes se révulsèrent, de la salive s'écoula sur sa joue. L augmentait un peu plus son accélération, jusqu'à que Near ne se cambre à s'en casser le dos, cria et n'éjacule sur le torse du brun. L le rejoignit presque instantanément. Ils étaient essoufflés.

Le détective se retira, partit dans le salon et dégusta les bonbons. Near le rejoignit, entortilla une mèche de cheveux avec ses doigts.

Quelques jours plus tard

L prit son portable et composa un numéro.

__ Allo? Demanda une voix.  
_ Near? C'est L, j'ai encore égaré ma boite de bonbon...  
_ J'en ai chez moi, tu n'as qu'à venir.  
_ Et si c'est toi... qui me l'apporte?_

_THE END!_

* * *

_L, mangeant des bonbons: ...  
Near, entortillant une mèche de cheveux: ...  
Mello, des étoiles dans les yeux: Yeah! La prochaine fois, tu m'en fais un?  
KaHiShiKi: Oui, avec L et Near?  
Mello: Les deux en même temps?  
KaHiShiKi: Ben, Near sous toi, et L sur toi.  
Mello: Et juste moi entre eux? *rougis*  
KaHiShiki, réfléchit: Hm... On verra. Déjà, cesse de mater Near!  
Mello: Pfff, pas drôle._

_Hm hm... Reviews?_


End file.
